


【授权翻译】模拟

by orangeShirt



Series: 【授权翻译】爱的探索（暂译名） [1]
Category: Titanfall (Video Games)
Genre: BT best robot, Fluff and Smut, Giant Robots, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeShirt/pseuds/orangeShirt
Summary: BT用一个浪漫的模拟让杰克惊讶。模拟中，感情被揭露出来，羞耻的小电影也随之而来！
Relationships: BT-7274 & Jack Cooper (Titanfall), BT-7274/Jack Cooper (Titanfall)
Series: 【授权翻译】爱的探索（暂译名） [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729507
Kudos: 12





	【授权翻译】模拟

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Simulation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711795) by [morningstar999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningstar999/pseuds/morningstar999). 



模拟。

杰克·库珀坐在模拟舱里。他们在“海港”上，这是一个民兵中转站，绕着“和谐”号轨道运行，这里给许多大型船舶加油和停靠的地方，这些大型船舶通常太大，无法定期在行星上着陆。这个港口有很多分区，包括一个为铁驭提供训练的区域，他们经常会在执行任务后停在这里。  
明天杰克和他的泰坦BT-7274将出发去执行他们的下一个任务，杰克想在模拟舱里最后再进行一次训练。  
这将是他们的第三次任务，因为泰森和杰克仍然觉得自己对于他们让他执行的这些高级任务太缺乏经验，尽管到目前为止他和BT在所有这些任务中表现得都非常出色。

当模拟加载时，BT也一起被同步进来。杰克让BT加载出一个城市地图和各种类型的敌方泰坦用来对战。然而，当他加载进来的时候，映入眼帘的却是明媚而晴朗的天空，连绵起伏的小山和迷人的风光。  
杰克环顾四周，BT就站在他身旁，高耸着，沐浴在一片金属的荣光中。  
“呃，伙伴？这是怎么回事？这不是我想要的场景......？杰克困惑地问道。  
“抱歉，但我觉得你应该休息一段时间了。BT的声音低沉而平稳，他明亮的蓝色的眼睛仔细端详着他的铁驭。“由于我无法带你去现实中能让你放松的地方，所以我计算出了一个模拟场景作为替代。”  
杰克脱下头盔，迷惑地对着BT眨起眼睛。  
“等等，是布里格斯让你这么做的吗？”  
“布里格斯指挥官确实对你的压力水平表示了担忧。“BT做了个手势。“不过，这是我的主意。”  
杰克笑着叹了口气。过去几周里，他感觉压力很大，疲惫不堪，但他还没有意识到其他人已经注意到了。

“好吧。所以......这个地方是基于哪里模拟的？你都准备了些什么？杰克问道，又仔细地看了一眼这景色。  
“它大致基于一个处在丘陵地带的英国乡村，在战前，我估计它不同于你所遇到的任何东西，但也不会异常到令你无法享受。”  
杰克笑了，摇了摇头。  
“你在这件事上花了不少心思，是不是？”  
“是的，我花了一些时间来选择一个理想的场景。BT向前倾了倾身子，小心翼翼地把铁驭抱起来，放在他的肩膀上。杰克挪到一个舒服的位置上，BT开始穿过田地，爬上了一个山坡。鸟儿在田野边蓬生的灌木丛里鸣叫，一阵微风吹动了野花。  
“所有的这些小细节都是你编写的……天啊，如果你想给我留下深刻的印象，你做到了。”  
“铁驭，不仅是这样。我已经在前面布置好了毯子和书籍，你说过你喜欢读书，但自从我们连接后，我们就没有时间再让你读书了。杰克指着山顶，杰克能看到各种各样的毯子和篮子，就像是野餐。  
杰克高兴地笑了。“你还记得！BT，这太棒了，谢谢。”  
BT发出了一声像是高兴的噪音，他们一到毯子前就把杰克放了下来。  
杰克坐下来，翻了翻书，挑了一本来看。与此同时，BT小心翼翼又有些笨拙地在他旁边坐了下来。

杰克和BT在接下来的几个小时里聊天、阅读。杰克甚至给BT读了一段他最喜欢的书，尽管泰坦已经扫描，并”读“过每一本书。他不想毁了杰克的乐趣，在杰克专心地大声朗读时假装惊讶于这些曲折情节和戏剧性场面。

杰克伸了个懒腰，仰面躺着，凝望着蓝天。  
“这真是太棒了，再次感谢你，BT。他说道，显然他的压力缓解了一些。“不过我应该离开模拟舱，把它腾出来给那些想要训练的人。”  
“不需要，铁驭，我预订了一整天的时间，并关掉了你的通讯——当然，除了紧急情况，更不用说这是在私人服务器上，所以我们是不会被打扰的。”  
杰克的眼睛转了转，考虑到BT已经在这些事情上花费的功夫，他并没有那么惊讶。  
“除此之外。“BT继续说：“我还有别的东西要给你看。”  
杰克坐了起来，打了个哈欠。“噢耶。”  
“我已经仔细考虑过了，我决定让你看看我作为一个人类会是什么样子。BT在说话的时候仔细分地析了他的反应。  
“等下？什么？人类吗？杰克抬起头，困惑地看着他。  
“这不过只是一个模拟……”BT回应道。  
“你想成为人类吗？”  
BT发出一种明显是咯咯笑的声音。“不完全是，人类既是完美的也有着严重的缺陷，但我想知道如果我作为一个人类出现……“他的话渐渐停下来，好像他还想说些什么，但又不知道该怎么说。  
“好吧，让我看看！”你在这上面花了很多时间和心思，显然这对你很重要……”杰克站了起来。“说实话，我有想过几次你作为一个人类会是什么样子……并不是说你的样子有什么问题。“杰克急忙补充道。“但你知道好奇心……”

就在他说话的时候，一个身材高大、肌肉发达、皮肤微微晒黑的男人出现在他面前。杰克惊讶地看着眼前的人，棕色的头发尖尖的，明亮的蓝色眼睛和BT的光学组件很匹配，他只穿了一条简单的短裤和，在他结实的腹肌上是一件紧身的白衬衫。  
“所以，你觉得怎么样？”BT的声音在他的新“身体”里发出来。  
“干......BT，哇，真的，你真是非要让模拟的“你”如此性感，不是吗？话一出口，杰克就捂住了嘴。BT又发出了一声咯咯的笑。  
“我不确定这个词是什么意思，但从你的反应来看，你喜欢它。BT笑着在他面前挥舞着他人类的手，欣赏着他的作品。  
“这是我第一次试着用这个姿势……”他向前迈了一步，身子摇晃着，差点摔倒，出于本能，杰克一把抓住他，把他拉到自己的胸前，不让他摔倒。  
BT瘫倒在杰克的怀里，抬头看着他的铁驭，他们的脸只有几英寸远。  
“抱歉，铁驭，我可以调整校准程序，这样我就可以正常走路了……”BT笑了，杰克只是凝视着他，露出慌乱的神情。  
“虽然我得承认，第一次从这个角度看你是一种很有趣的经历。”BT补充说，然后调整自己，这样他就不会再靠在杰克身上。当他试图挣脱杰克的怀抱时，杰克把他拉得更近，紧紧地给了他一个温暖的拥抱，他的头靠在杰克的肩膀上。  
“铁驭？“BT困惑地问道。  
“BT，这一切都是你为我做的，对吗？我想不出还有什么其他原因会让你想要以一个人类的方式出现，即使你对成为人类并没有兴趣。”  
BT的脸红了，用双臂回敬着杰克。  
“当然。”  
“但这是为什么？”杰克轻声问。  
“因为我想要…..我想要你……杰克……很久了，我一直在经历……一些感觉，我一直在想办法让你也能感受到同样的感觉。BT的回复听起来有些担忧、情绪化又紧张。  
杰克抬头看了看怀里的男人，在他的唇上轻轻地吻了一下，杰克的眼睛湿润了，眼泪就要决堤。杰克笑了，又吻了BT一次。BT起初很困惑，但慢慢地以同样的方式回应了他的吻，他的一只手在杰克的背上游走。  
“对于一个超级聪明的人工智能来说，你他妈的肯定是哑巴！”杰克又笑了。但BT看着他，脸上却带着困惑的神情。  
“你不需要试着做人类！因为我已经……”杰克停下来看着他面前的那个人，然后走到他们身后那架正绷着的BT泰坦的框架上。“我已经爱上你了。”  
BT眨了眨眼睛，向前探出身子，托起杰克的脸，轻轻地吻了他一下。  
“多久了？”他摇了摇头，笑了：“没关系……现在最重要的是你现在知道了真相，我很高兴你也有同样的感受。我知道我只是个泰坦，但是……”  
杰克用另一个吻打断了BT的话。  
“你知道吗，我不在乎你是只一台机器，你是我的泰坦，这才是最重要的，在很长一段时间里，我和你的连接比任何其他人都要久……对我来说，你和其他人一样，即使你被困在40吨重的身体里也没关系。”杰克咧嘴一笑。  
他们把彼此拉得更近，安静地享受着拥抱。过了一会，他们又开始说话，聊起他们第一次开始对彼此有感觉时的细节以及那所蕴含的意义，两人都很自然地觉得这是一件好事，有一种如释重负的感觉，充满了快乐。他们都站在了同一阵地上，无需再担心其他的想法。

“还有一件事。”BT低声说道。  
“哦，还更多的惊喜吗？杰克困惑地问。BT来回踱步。  
“铁驭，我在想，我们可以试着做点什么，一起用这个模拟……”杰克的胃部翻滚起来，一阵紧张的感觉涌上心头，他上下打量着眼前的肌肉框架[^1]。  
“继续说。”杰克说，声音小得几乎听不见。BT看起来有些慌张。  
“嗯，这是两个情人通常会喜欢做的事……”  
杰克感到内心有一堆令人惊讶的欲望。  
“我……呃......我能......”杰克挣扎着想从中摆脱，但是BT知道他的铁驭可能在想些什么。  
“通过控制神经连接，并使用模拟，我相信我可以让你感觉这就像真的一样，杰克。BT的声音很平稳，又把他拉进一个吻中，这让杰克的欲望颤颤欲动。  
“嗯，这些吻确实让人感觉很真实……但是你呢？如果你不能享受到，那么我也就免了。”  
BT在他耳边喃喃自语之前，先用一个拥抱打断了他，然后温柔地亲吻他的脖子。  
“噢，杰克，你的快乐就是我的快乐，我可以通过神经连接感受到你逐渐燃起的欲望，令人迷醉。”  
杰克在BT说话时硬了起来，他以前从没听过他的泰坦说过这样的话，他很喜欢。BT的手向下滑过杰克的身体，到他的胯部，轻轻地抚摸着他涨起的地方。  
“我就当你接受这个想法了？”BT喃喃地说。杰克什么也没说，他把自己推得更近，开始用力地吻那个人，手在他的背上上下游走，探索着身侧，享受着BT选择的那种肌肉发达的身体。杰克的手焦灼地抓着BT的衬衫，把它从BT的头上扯下来，然后笨拙地试着脱掉自己的衬衫。  
BT抓住他的手，让他停了下来。  
“慢慢来，我们还有几个小时的模拟时间，这是我们的第一次，没必要太着急。让我来帮你。”BT小心翼翼地脱下杰克的装甲，然后是连体衣。他一边脱杰克的衣服，一边仔细看着他每一寸肌肤。这个模拟是对杰克真实身体的完美复制，当他刚开始使用模拟舱时，身体就被扫描了进来。

杰克闭上眼睛，放松下来，享受着另一个男人给他的感觉——脱下他的衣服，抚摸着他的皮肤，时不时地在他的嘴唇上留下温柔的吻。  
杰克一丝不挂的时候，BT退了一步，欣赏着他的身体。  
“我看到过几次你裸体的时候，但从来没有像现在这样。他笑了，杰克觉得很尴尬，他以前从来没有人这样盯着他看。BT意识到他一定是让杰克感到不自在了，他抓住铁驭，轻轻地把他们俩放到柔软的草地上。然后，他让杰克躺下，开始亲吻他的脖子还有他的胸。

在模拟舱里，杰克喘着气，感觉BT是真的在那里亲吻他，虽然他知道这只是他的神经在受控制，杰克几乎是本能地拉开裤子的拉链，把裤子脱下，这样他的下身的坚硬就可以释放出来了。

BT继续亲吻着他的胸口，享受着杰克发出的每一声喘息，直到他往下来到他跳动的下体旁。他小心而细致地舔着，然后慢慢地把整个探进嘴里。杰克喘着气，他的手有点弯曲，在舱里，杰克抓住他的下体，轻轻地拉拽。  
突然间，他感到的那种异样的感觉停止了，BT抬起头来有些生气。  
BT严厉地说：“不要再在舱内抚摸自己了。”  
“我……怎么？杰克有点困惑，但他还是照做了。”  
BT笑着说：“我能感觉到你，杰克，你不需要抚摸自己，把这些活留给我。”杰克的下面又恢复了电流和快感，BT就像是一个开关一样可以控制他。  
“抱歉……”杰克喘着气说，没再说什么。BT继续干他的活儿。他先舔遍整根，然后轻轻地吮吸，把它放在嘴里抽送，每次都把杰克吸得更深。  
一阵阵快感浪潮般拍打着他。  
“BT你是怎么擅长起……这个……”杰克喘着粗气，努力集中注意力，他的思绪沉浸在快感的海洋里。  
“我做了一些功课，”BT简单地回答道，他停止了吮吸，然后回到刚才的位置，开始再次亲吻杰克，他还不想让他的铁驭高潮。  
“BT，在你之前，我从没有和一个男人在一起过，甚至从来都没有想过，但现脑海里想的是如果你能进入我的身体会是什么感觉。”杰克低声地说。BT笑着从他身边走开，他拉下短裤炫耀他模拟的下体，比平均大一点，但也没有大到吓人。  
“我可以在你身上用这个，会很棒的。”BT咧嘴笑了；杰克越来越喜欢他了。

“你相信我吗，铁驭？”BT笑着问。  
杰克点点头，“用我的生命。”  
BT点了点头，试着自己动了动，这样他就可以抬起杰克的腿，坐在下面。他把杰克的屁股抬起来，一条腿放在一边肩膀上，另一条放在另一边。杰克很快就感觉到BT的下体正硬着顶在他的入口。  
BT解释说：“如果是在现实中的话，润滑和扩张是必要的，尤其是对于刚开始的人。”杰克现在有些紧张地点了点头。“但是我可以保证你在模拟中除了快乐什么也感觉不到。BT慢慢地把自己塞进了杰克的身体，喉咙里发出嘶吼。

杰克在舱内倒吸了一口凉气，他能感觉到自己的入口在扩张，感觉就像是BT把他填满，冲击着身体内部，冲击着他的前列腺。  
“我的老天…..BT……”杰克低声地喊着，BT开始在他体内冲刺，开始时速度很慢，但随着铁驭逐渐适应了这种感觉，速度不断加快。杰克的呼吸再次变得急促起来，尤其是BT在用手握着他的下体开始撸动的时候。  
杰克拱起了背，把屁股往上挪了挪，这样BT就可以进的更深了。  
“哦，老天！......BT我我要射了，然后是口交……”BT让他安静下来。杰克点了点头，闭上眼，沉浸在一波又一波的快感中，他的下体在模拟和现实中都渗出了透明的液体。  
BT加快了他的手和冲刺的速度。  
“杰克，我想看着你高潮。”BT轻声说。在模拟舱里，杰克拱起了背，由于无法抑制自己的呻吟，在椅子上摇晃着，在模拟中，他也差不多是同样的状态。  
“BT......BT......”他喘息着迅速来到了高潮，然后到达了极点，伴随着一阵剧烈的战栗，他把精液射了一肚子。他的下体在BT的手中跳动，BT松开了它，然后小心地把自己从杰克身上抽了出来，这样他就可以紧紧地拥抱他的爱人了。杰克把头靠在BT的胸口上，还在喘着气。  
“哇，BT这真是很特别得棒。”杰克轻声地说。  
“我很高兴你喜欢这些，铁驭，如果它有能给我带来巨大的快感，我相信通过一些工作和神经连接系统的实验，下一次我或许就能完全体验到你的高潮。”  
杰克听了BT的话笑了。“下次，我们跳过模拟舱怎么样，我想进入你的驾驶舱……”杰克回答道，他脸上带着一丝坏笑，同他靠得更近了。  
“但是……”  
“你的身体是怎样的并不重要，只要我能和你在一起……”我知道这不是一段正常的感情，我也知道不是每个人都会同意，但我爱你，BT，对于现在来说，这才是最重要的。”  
“我也爱你，库珀铁驭。”

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者Note：这就是失眠时会做的事情。哈哈哈。  
> 这本来是一个单独的故事，但我对BT和cooper能做什么有很多其他的想法，所以我打算写更多像这样的故事，并把它们作为一个系列“独立”故事的一部分。(所以关注我来看更新吧:P)
> 
> 这是我拿到的第一个授权翻译，我不是专业的翻译，初版草稿被朋友无情吐槽~ 但我希望能把这个故事分享给更多人，不管怎样，希望你能喜欢他。我会陆续完成这个系列剩下的部分，可以关注我来看更新哟(＾Ｕ＾)ノ


End file.
